Varice's Revenge
by FallenAngel17
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Varice Kingsford after "Emperor Mage"? Well, here's my theory. She seemed really attached to Arram/Numair and I doubt she would have let him go so easily to some girl a lot younger then her. Please R&R!
1. Without a care in the world...

Title: Varice's Revenge  
Rating: PG (just to be safe)  
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's characters, not mine. However, the plot is.   
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Varice Kingsford after "Emperor Mage"? Well, here's my theory. She seemed really attached to Arram/Numair and I doubt she would have let him go so easily to some girl a lot younger then her. In this FanFic, Varice is seeking revenge on Daine.  
  
  
  
Varice Kingsford peered deeply into her scrying crystal. The image beheld in it was of a tall dark-haired man and a young woman with gray eyes and curly brown hair. They were blissfully unaware of this intrusion, sitting together peacefully under a tall apple tree.  
"Yes, be happy while you can," the blond woman said coldly to the crystal. "You do not have much more time, Veralidaine Sarrasri, before I take Arram back..."  
  
***  
  
Numair Salmalin, the most powerful mage in all of Tortall, was taking a day off from his duties at the palace with his eighteen- year-old lover, Daine. He smiled fondly at her, who, at the moment was holding a lengthy conversation with a chipmunk.  
"Well, he seemed to have a lot to say," he commented after the little creature had accepted a few nuts from Daine and hopped off.  
Daine smiled. "He's been busy gathering food for his new kits," she replied, snuggling up to him.  
"Magelet, you never cease to facinate me," Numair sighed, stroking her hair. He paused. "Are you sure you still wish not to marry yet?"  
"Soon, I promise. But not quite yet. Besides, you don't have enough time for a wedding."  
"It's true. I'll make it up to you, though."  
The young woman wrinkled her nose. "It's fair unfitting for a black-robed mage to be in debt to a common-bred girl," she scoffed.   
"Those who think that, obviously don't know you, sweetling."  
Holding each other tightly, both soon fell fast asleep under the watchful eyes of Cloud, Daine's longtime pony friend, and Mangle.   
  
*** 


	2. Varice sets her plan into action

Varice's Revenge    
Chapter Two: Varice sets her plan into action   
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's, not mine. 'nuff said.   
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Varice Kingsford after "Emperor Mage"? Well, here's my theory. She seemed really attached to Arram/Numair and I doubt she would have let him go so easily to some girl a lot younger then her. In this FanFic, Varice is seeking revenge on Daine.   
Thanks for the reviews, people! Keep them coming! :)   
  
  


The spell was almost ready. Varice paced herself, knowing if she got one thing wrong the whole thing would be ruined. 

"Done!" she declared triumphantly, picking up a small bottle of what looked like pink mist swirling around in its glass prison. Varice bared her teeth in a savage smile, cradling her treasure in her hands. 

"Tomorrow," she crooned at it lovingly. "Tomorrow Arram will be mine again."   
  


*** 

"Great merciful Goddess!" Daine exclaimed, awaking with a start. 

"What is it?" Numair mumbled sleepily. 

"We were suppose to have been back at the palace ages ago! I was suppose to help Onua with the ponies today!" 

"It's okay, Daine. I talked to Onua. She said you could do it some other day." 

"Oh," the WildMage said, still standing up. She looked at the sky. It was getting dark. "Still, we should be going back about now." 

"Magelet, you can't be serious," the lanky mage said pitifully. 

"I am," she grinned evily. "Come on." 

As they started up the road, Numair began to shiver. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I have this bad feeling... like something bad is going to happen soon..." he shook himself. "No matter. Perhaps I'm just tired." But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of that feeling.   
  


*** 

  


It was a few minutes before dawn. Varice could hardly contain her glee. A few more minutes was nothing compared to the years she had waited. Peering again into her scrying crystal, she narrowed her eyes on the vision of Daine and Numair fast asleep in their rooms in Tortall. 

The first light of dawn streaked into the room and Varice hurriedly uncapped the cork to her potion. The pink mist flowed out of the bottle gracefully, then paused in the air, as if confused. She shooed it over to settle on the crystal, where it obscured her view for a moment. When the mist disappated, only one lone figure was lying in the bed in the palace.   
  


*** 

  
  
So who is it? Daine or Numair? 


	3. DAINE!

Title:  Varice's Revenge    
Rating: PG (just to be safe)   
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's characters, not mine. However, the plot is.   
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Varice Kingsford after "Emperor Mage"? Well, here's my theory. She seemed really attached to Arram/Numair and I doubt she would have let him go so easily to some girl a lot younger then her. In this FanFic, Varice is seeking revenge on Daine.   
Wow you guys! I'm so flattered you like my writing! :)   
  
Chapter 3: DAINE!   
  
  


Numair woke up at dawn. He groaned, then rolled over in bed. Blindly, he reached for Daine only to find the side of her bed was cold. 

'Some animal must have needed help' he thought to himself, then sighed.   
Getting up, he began getting ready for the day slowly, hoping that Daine would show up soon. Unfortunatly, she did not. Gathering his books, he went downstairs to the mess hall to eat breakfast. The new Queen's Rider Trainees had beaten him there by a few minutes, he judged. Seeing Onua sleepily waving him over to a table he walked to sit over by her. 

"Have you seen Daine this morning?" he asked her quietly. 

Onua raised an eyebrow over her tea. "I would think you would've seen her before me." 

The mage sighed. "I woke up this morning and she was gone. I hoped you would know her whereabouts. Perhaps she came went to the stables before dawn to see a horse about something urgent?" 

The K'mir shook her head. "She would only come so early if it were an emergency. We have no wounded, sick, or pregnant horses. You might want to visit Cloud, though. Maybe she knows where she is." 

"My thanks," Numair smiled at her, gathering his food. 

With directions from the Chief Holster, Stefan, he found Cloud in a field. She was not, however, grazing. She seemed to be quite worked up about something. 

"Cloud, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. He wished he could understand her. The pony's eyes were rolled back and she was rearing up in the air. Grabbing her head, Numair forced all four hooves back to the ground. "STOP THAT! Is something wrong with Daine?!" 

Nervously reguarding him, the gray-silver pony nodded in a very human-type way. 

He cursed, then made a motion with his left hand. A locket on a chain appeared on his wrist. Letting it slide into his right hand he sat down in a tailor- position and bit his lip. Calling upon all his magic, he concentrated on the focus of Daine...   
  


*** 

  


Cloud watched the stork-man with concern after he hadn't moved for a few minutes. She whinied nervously as she saw the pearly glow of magic embrase the mage. The pony knew he must be trying to find Daine, and for that she was relieved. She had woken up this morning to find that Daine was no where within contacting distance, as if she were dead. Cloud fought the urge to rear again in panic. There had never been a time where she did not know where her friend was. She might not be in contact distance, but she always know where the WildMage was. Miserably, Cloud could only wait until the stork-man found where her beloved Daine was.   
  


*** 

  


The tall mage shook himself, seemling waking up. His face was gray and strained in panic. 

"Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith! How did she get in Carthak?!" 


	4. Back to Carthak

Title:  Varice's Revenge    
Rating: PG (just to be safe)   
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's characters, not mine. However, the plot is.   
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Varice Kingsford after "Emperor Mage"? Well, here's my theory. She seemed really attached to Arram/Numair and I doubt she would have let him go so easily to some girl a lot younger then her. In this FanFic, Varice is seeking revenge on Daine.   
Sorry to everyone who has been so adamently following this story. Really, I'm overjoyed! Sadly, I've had some work to do for school of late, but now I'm adding chapter 4. :) Hope you enjoy it! Please, check in often to see if I've written and more, and if you don't mind, drop a review. I love getting them! Sorry about these chapters not being so long!   
  
Chapter 4: Back to Carthak   
  
  


"ONUA!" Numair came running into the mess hall, eyes wild, hair torn out of its horse tail. 

The Queen's Rider Trainees gaped at the respectable mage. His serenity was gone, replaced with the feeling of utter panic. 

Buri stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders as he was about to shoot past. She shook him hard. "What's the matter, man? You look like you've seen a ghost!" 

"It's Daine!" he gasped. "She's in Carthak! I must go to her! She's in horrible danger, I can feel it!" 

The female commander nodded. "Saddle a horse and ride to the sea this instant. There isn't a moment to spare. I'll alert their Majesties and the horsemistree of your wearabouts. Go!" 

Without another word, the tall man bolted out of the mess hall at the same speed he came in. 

"Goddess bless," Buri prayed to the retreating figure. She stood up straighter and went to find the King and Queen.   
  


*** 

  


Many days later a hawk could be seen taking flight from the city Tyra. It carried a bundle in its talons. People with sharper eyes would later swear it was clothes. But that was silly. Large, black hawks never caried clothes. 

The Great Inland sea was vast, much too far across for a single, exhausted bird to conquer in a single flight. A man found this hawk curled up under some canvas, obviously exhausted. The kind-hearted fisherman left a few fish by the birds side, then continued his work. When he came back a few hours later the food and bird was gone. He scratched his head, but continued on with his work.   
  


*** 

  


A grim faced mage surveyed Carthak. He noticed that the old palace was still in ruin, the hill swarming with rats. In the same glance he found the makings of a new one. Numair was the weariest he had ever been, yet he'd be damned if he was going to let that stop him. He staggered with exhaustion, but hardly noticed. 

"I'm all used up for now," he whispered. Staying in hawk form for so long had used up most of his magical resources, so using the focus again to find Daine was out of the question. He would either have to rest or look the normal way. 

Setting his jaw, Numair began walking towards the new palace. If Kaddar had begun to follow in the footsteps of his deceased uncle, then Gods help him, he would pay for taking Daine. 


End file.
